Wants
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Roy wasn’t exactly sure of what he was expecting after that night; but he finds that dating Garth really isn’t that bad. Slash. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Roy wasn't exactly sure of what he was expecting after that night; but he finds that dating Garth really isn't that bad. Slash.**

**Note: Erm, practically smex. -coughBadlyWritenSmexcough- Just warning you. The worst bits are only flash backs but yeah. Rated M for a reason XD.**

**Wants.**

**Normal.**

**"Speech."**

**--**

_**Flash backs**_

_**--**_

"Ow."

Roy grit his teeth and ignored the other boy. He needed to concentrate.

"Ow…"

He bit his tongue this time. There was really no need for all this fuss. Breathe, Roy, breathe…

"Ow!"

"God damn it!" He growled, lifting his eyes to glare at Garth. A pout formed on the other boy's lips.

"You're _hurting_ me." He whined. "You're doing it too tight."

"I am not!" Roy protested. Stupid Bee, leaving him to do this. Who in their right mind would put him in charge of bandaging Garth. Really. "It needs to be tight."

Garth sighed dramatically and the two fell into silence again. Roy paused, undoing a few of the tight wraps and re-rolling them around Garth's forearm a little looser. Garth shot him a grateful look, which disappeared when Roy purposely put pressure on where he knew the wound was. The Atlantean hissed.

"Stop being such a pussy." Roy murmured. "This is your own damn fault anyway."

Garth's had snapped towards him, careful not to twist his boy round too. "My fault?!" He cried. "_You're_ the one she came for!"

Something a kin to regret or guilt flashed across Roy's face. It was quickly replaced by a smug grin. "I can't help it if the ladies are starting to realise what a waste of time you are and are moving on to more," He squared his shoulders. "Worthy guys."

The Atlantean rolled his eyes, only just noticeable in the dim light of the lamp in Roy's room. "You can have them." He grunted, wincing as Roy tightened the wrapping. "You know I'm not interested in them."

Roy's breath hitched. This again? "C-can we not do this right now?" He whispered.

Garth shrugged with his other shoulder, looking to the other side of the room. "Sure. Whatever. I was only saying."

The boy nodded; fingers moving faster to tie the bandage. He had to redo it a few times; Garth would shift when it was too tight and Roy's hands were fumbling enough as it was. He sighed lightly once he was done but paused before telling the other boy. Garth had a thoughtful look on his face, dark eyes deep and bottom lip pulled in slightly as he chewed on it. In the dim light, his skin was glowing, his hair shinning... Why was Roy trying to put him off again? Oh yes. His past. Far too dangerous and dark for the innocent Atlantean. But... despite this...

Garth started when Roy's fingers touched his neck, trailing down to follow his collar bone. And his whole body shuddered when Roy leant in to press a kiss to his pulse point.

"Wha-" Garth swallowed hard as Roy's fingers skimmed down his chest and stomach, following the lines of the muscles with careful deliberation. "But I thought-"

"You asked me to think." Roy growled against his neck, making him gasp loudly as the boy nipped at the sensitive skin at his gills. "And I've thought. Now shut the fuck up before I have to use the rest of the bandages to _gag_ you."

"But I-" He was cut off as Roy bounded into action; shoving him to lay on his bed and rolling onto him to pin him down, a hand slapping onto his mouth.

"Seriously, Garth." The Atlantean froze at the sound of his name. "You've been good, you've been patient. Now just accept that I freaking _want_ this."

The hand peeled off his mouth but before he could protest - as if he was going to - a pair of lips quickly took its place. For a second, Garth did nothing. Then, slowly, he pressed his lips back against Roy's, the other boy humming in appreciation. He gasped at the feeling of Roy's tongue, allowing the boy to slip it in when his lips parted. And he made a startled noise when Roy shifted his leg in between Garth's and pushed his thigh _upwards_.

Strong hands pushed at Roy's shoulders and forced him to break the kiss. Roy scowled and retaliated by hitching his thigh up higher and moving it in a slow grind.

Garth let out a whine, gasping at the air despite not needing too. "F-for someone who was re... resoundingly stra -ah!- straight two months ago," He bit his lip in a muffled moan. "You s-sure got into this quick..."

"For someone who was desperately coming on to me two months ago," Roy mumbled back, one hand moving to grip Garth's hip and the other sliding up the boy's side. "You sure are holding back."

Garth breathed through his teeth, a hiss sounding in the air. His hand shot down to grip Roy's thigh and stop it from moving; to stop it from distracting him. "I don't want you to regret this." He said, a blush covering his cheeks. "I actually have feelings for you-"

"I remember." Roy muttered, the hand at Garth's ribs moving down to copy its counterpart and grip the other side of Garth's hips. "Calm down. I might not be able to express things like this as openly as you can but god damn it, you can be sure I'm not gonna mess the team up for one quick fuck."

The Atlantean hesitated. Then, slowly, cautiously, he removed his hand from Roy's leg and placed it back onto his shoulder, his other hand curling round to boy's neck and fisting in his hair. Roy grinned, leaning down to capture the other boy's lips in a deep, slow kiss.

--

Roy awoke to the sound of his door hissing close. Green eyes blinked several times before opening fully and registering at it was day. He sat up slowly, clicking his neck out of habit. He froze though, when he saw Garth standing hesitantly at his door, a towel wrapped around his waist and another being passed from hand to hand in a nervous gesture.

Roy could get used to seeing that every morning.

"Err... I went for a swim." Garth said, making Roy's eyes snap up to his face. "I wasn't sure if I should come back but..." He shrugged. "I hope I didn't wake you." He finished lamely.

Roy shook his head, slightly dazed. "It's ok."

They paused. Garth cleared his throat. "Your clothes." He pointed to a neat pile on Roy's desk. "I picked them up."

"Oh." Roy blinked. This was so confusing. "Thanks."

Purple eyes dropped to the towel he was holding. Roy closed his own eyes, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

--

_Roy panted against Garth's neck as he grinded their hips together hard. They were barely clothed at this point, underwear being the only thing between them and both knew that that would be gone soon. Roy sucked at Garth's neck, briefly wondering what colour the love bite would come out as on his pale skin, before his mouth trailed down. The Atlantean gasped when Roy bit down lightly on a nipple, back arching desperately._

_"Oh gods..."_

_Roy nodded in affirmation, breathing hard as he slipped a hand under Garth's back, trailing it down his spine and using it to push Garth's boxers down. Slim, shaking hips rose to help, feet planted firmly on the bed with Roy fitting snugly in between them._

_--_

"You need to help me with this." Roy looked up to see Garth - a lot closer than when Roy had closed his eyes - watching him. "I- I've never been in a position like this." The boy continued, flushing. "You have. Tell me how to start the conversation!"

Roy paused. Damn. The prince had him there. Reaching out, he gripped the pale arm and tugged him down to sit next to him. He took the towel from his hands and let it fall to the floor carelessly. Garth eyed him warily as a hand moved up to thread through the dark silky locks. Cupping his neck, he pulled the Atlantean's face closer till he could press a light kiss to his lips.

Parting, Garth's eyes were wide and slightly confused at the sweetness of the kiss.

Roy smiled, stroking the boy's cheek. "Sometimes, you don't need to start a conversation."

"...O-oh."

_--_

_Garth's hand was in his mouth and he was biting down hard to stop the more-than-probable screams that would issue from him. His other hand was twisted in Roy's hair, unsure whether to push down to increase the pleasure or pull up to stop the torture. He whimpered, toes curling and knees bending as Roy swallowed around him. Hands trailed up and down his thighs as Roy chuckled, sending shivers up Garth's spine and making him bite harder on his hand._

_"Hmmff..."_

_--_

Bumblebee was frowning at him. She had stopped eating a few minutes ago, toast still in hand and halfway to her mouth as she watched him carefully through narrowed eyes. More long minutes passed before she swallowed her forgotten mouthful and spoke.

"Is that a hicky?"

Garth's eyes widened and his hand moved up to clap against his neck. "I- err..."

Roy's chuckle cut him off. "That's nothing. You should see the bruises on his hips."

Garth choked at his bluntness. Karen gaped at the mental image and jumped off her stool to grab a tissue for her nose.

_--_

_"Ah! Ah! R-Roy..."_

_Garth curled his back, digging his hands into the pillow and moaning shakily. Roy just gasped, finger's tightening on pale hips as he moved faster and harder. Garth whimpered loudly and Roy leaned over him, pressing his chest to the other's. He whispered words of encouragement before shifting to take the tip of a pointed ear into his mouth. _

_The Atlantean groaned and arched more, his whole body shaking. _

--

Roy raised his eyebrows when Garth sat so close to him on the couch and tensed when the boy leant against him. This was oddly cosy and relationship-like. Curiously, he slipped an arm around Garth's shoulders, eyeing the small smile that grew on the Atlantean's lips. He relaxed and, feeling less cautious of the intimacy, he dropped a kiss onto Garth's head.

From the other side of the room, Bumblebee stared. She had seen this coming ever since their first argument - which led to Roy's nose bleeding and Garth pinned to the floor as the archer yelled - but _this _was sudden. Of course, she had expected something to happen when she forced Roy into bandaging the other boy but she had thought that some angst-filled days of confusion would follow. Watching them, she was sure they had had sex. But that didn't explain the bump on Speedy's head. Maybe they had a fight before the sex? Maybe after? Karen snickered. Maybe Garth took her advice and knocked the archer out and tied him up to do the nasty.

--

_Garth gasped suddenly, eyes going wide as he stiffened in mid-arch. His grip tightened in Roy's hair, pulling hard, and he muffled his scream of confusingly painful pleasure by biting hard on his lover's shoulder. Above him, Roy hissed at the feeling of the bite, of the hair pulling, of the sudden tightness everywhere. His hips snapped forwards and the rest of him followed, head slamming into the headboard – which banged against the wall, making the shelf above the bed shake. The shock of pain went all the way down Roy's spine but was overshadowed by the immense pleasure that wracked his whole being._

--

There was an awkward moment when it came to say goodnight. While Roy wanted nothing more than to take Garth to his bed again – and again and again and again – he didn't know what _Garth_ wanted. And, for some odd reason that he didn't want to look into, Roy wanted to do anything that Garth wanted to do. Now it all mattered what Garth wanted. Roy's own needs and wants were taking the backseat for once.

Garth, as it happened, didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to feel Roy close again but not like last night. Not that he didn't _really_ enjoy the night before; he did. But it was all so fast. His head was spinning. He really needed to just take a step back and breathe but with Roy- Well, he knew that wasn't an option. Take a step back and Roy would close up completely. And no, he just couldn't let that happen.

Roy watched, tilting his head, as Garth bit his lip, dark eyes darting away and cheeks flushing. The archer hesitated and then stepped forwards. The Atlantean jumped slightly when Roy cupped his face and tilted it upwards just enough to press their lips together.

With Roy's hands holding his face still, Garth's own arms flailed a little – from the sweet intensity of the kiss and from the fact that Garth's arms had mostly stayed wrapped round Roy's neck last night, it was odd to be so reversed – before settling for gripping the sides of Roy's shirt tightly. When Roy pulled away, Garth moved up, standing on tip-toes to keep their lips connected. This was exactly what he had wanted and so, unknown to him, it was exactly want Roy wanted.

**AN: Oh god. No. I didn't just write that. –checks- oh crap, I did. Crapers. Major and epic FAIL. I'm so sorry you read this. **

**But if this prompts anyone else to write some spaqua!smut, please do! My inner-perv craves it.**

**I've had this waiting to be finished for ages. Srsly. Forever. I stopped ages ago really near the end – **_**'**__Above him, Roy hissed at the feeling of the bite, of the hair pulling, of the sudden tightness everywhere. His hips snapped forwards-'_** THAT'S where I stopped. How funny is that!? – but only remembered it a little while ago in a weird convo with my Caz. So yes. Crappily started and hurriedly finished. Not good.**

**If you made it this far, review! **

**x**


End file.
